


Big reward for the smallest pirate

by CalicoJack_06



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hector Barbossa/Original Female Character - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Gang Rape, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pedophilia, Pirates, Twins, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJack_06/pseuds/CalicoJack_06
Summary: Twins end up aboard a pirate ship.
Kudos: 3





	Big reward for the smallest pirate

**Author's Note:**

> • THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE

A couple of years ago near the waters of France, two intrepid young siblings had the luck or the misfortune that their boat ran into a pirate ship, they were a pair of twins; a girl and a boy. The young woman with golden hair and eyes like amber ventured to board the ship that had been anchored for some reason, being followed by her equal with blue eyes like the night sky, but not because they shared the same adventurous spirit, but out of fear of That the other got into trouble... Once on the ship they were soon welcomed by guns and swords: " _Well, well, well... What do we have here? Two lost castaways?_ " Although the young man was trembling, his sister seemed very clear that she would take advantage of this opportunity: " _My name is Amy Faucon! And I am going to be the best pirate of all the seas!_ " After a brief silence, the entire crew burst into laughter and then gave way to the Captain who was advancing towards the twins from the doors of his cabin, it was Hector Barbossa: " _Interesting... don't you think those words are a bit too big for you, Brat?_ " Amy shook her head flatly as her brother looked at her unsure of this: " _I'm going to be an incredible pirate so today is your lucky day, old man! We offer to be part of your crew!"_ The young man with the similar face couldn't help but put aside his fear to reply to his sister: " _Are you sick in the head? I don't want to be a pirate, besides, these people will eat us alive!_ " The little amber-eyed girl replied: " _Everything is fine, Leo, I have everything thinking, I will put the skill and you will clean the deck!_ " The Captain could not help looking at them both curious and somewhat irritated, however, the real reason that determined his response was that in that little discussion between brother and sister he had time to admire each one's features: " _Is there something you know how to do? Anyone can clean floors after all_ " The subordinates looked at their superior in surprise, was he really going to let some children be part of the crew?

The young woman stole his sword in a single blink, pointing it at him: " _The truth is that I have wielded sticks more than swords, but I learn quickly, I only need to see it once_ " You could say that Amy was a true genius, but she has not Had time to shine yet, Captain Barbossa smiled at the little girl's skill and returned silently to his cabin, giving it approval.

* * *

Almost two years passed, currently Leo continued cleaning decks forcibly while Amy was a success not only among her comrades, with a little experience accumulated it was not long before she made herself sound, many wanted the young genius to be part of their ship, maybe they didn't know her gender or her name, but at least they knew she existed and that it could be very annoying if you ran into her.

  
It was late at night and Amy was in her Captain's cabin: " _Did you call me? Captain Old Man?_ " Her superior, who was having dinner, offered her a seat: " _Today is another year since you arrived and I thought that rewarding you would be a good idea_ " The little girl couldn't help but get excited, but there was something that didn't fit: " _And my brother? He isn't coming?_ " Of course, the Captain had already anticipated that: " _Don't worry about Leo, the crew will be celebrating with him in the hold right now._ " And it was true, but not the kind of celebration that Amy envisioned since neither of them was dressed and Leo was unconscious. The young pirate sat down and had a nice dinner with the older pirate, who offered her some rum: " _Really?! May I?! I have never had alcohol!_ " What at first was going to be a bit ended up being half the bottle, too much, especially for a girl of barely 12 years old, something that the Captain had already planned, of course, Barbossa got up from the chair and helped Amy to stand up: _"It seems you need to lie down, come with me..."_ the young woman just nodded happily without knowing exactly what was happening, while her Captain carried her to his bed. With the excuse that she seemed to be hot he began to slowly undress her: " _Captain... isn't this... weird?_ " Amy was smart, but she was also a kid, Barbossa knew that he could trick her, habituate her to this by pretending that it is normal: " _Are you ready for your reward? I am going to give you a special treatment that only Captains can give to their favorite subordinates_..." Barbossa put aside the hat and coat so they were out of the way, directing his hand to the youngest's small pussy without a trace of pubic hair, massaging it slowly, causing moans in this one: " _Do you like it? Does it feel good?_ " The girl nodded between silent moans, Barbossa was aware that he had not played too much with her, but he could not take it any longer, he spread Amy's legs and with the same bottle of rum that she had drink before, he poured the cold contained inside the small cavity in order to use it as a lubricant and anesthetic. Standing on top of the young woman he slowly thrust his cock inside her: " _ugh... you're so tight... I bet deep down you want me too, aren't you?_ " Amy was completely gone, feeling her stomach tickle and her Captain making strange faces. Taking advantage of the moment and seeing that the young woman did not react despite continuing to smile foolishly, the adult began to move much faster and with much more force, hitting the womb of the minor with each thrust and causing involuntary moans from her: " _That's right, I knew you liked it... I'm going to cum inside you, you greedy slut!_ " Barbossa thrust faster and faster, taking a hand to Amy's small clit, massaging it until he felt like she had her first orgasm around his cock, causing the Captain to also cum inside her.

The next morning Amy remembered everything while looking naked at a Captain thirsty for more: " _Good morning, brat_ " before Amy could say something he pulled her to end up joining her tongue and lips with his own, melting into the passionate kiss with the help of an intrusive hand that went down her hips to her most intimate parts, slowly accepting the moment and the events that happened the night before, finally "understanding" that everything was normal.

  
FIN.


End file.
